1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip key generation circuit, and more particularly to a reconfigurable multi-port physical unclonable functions (RM-PUFs) circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
PUFs technology, namely chip DNA technology, is a “biometric” identification technology in the chip field. The PUFs technology extracts the process deviation (including the thickness of the oxide layer, W/L, and random ion doping) inevitably produced in the chip manufacturing process to generate infinite and specific keys that are unpredictable, unordered, and permanent, and even the chip manufacturer is unable to imitate. The PUFs circuit dynamically extracts the infinite specific keys from the chip, and these keys can be widely applied in security and anti-counterfeit of the chip. PUFs technology is capable of improving the degree of the security and the reliability of the chip and the chip system, and has been widely applied in the field of the security and anti-counterfeit of the chip.
As the ID generated based on the security protocol of PUFs is unique and unclonable, the PUFs circuit has prominent advantages in aspects including defending against physical attacks, side-channel attacks, and lightweight protocol attacks. However, a typical PUFs circuit outputs the key via one port and is capable of only outputting one key at one clock cycle, the running speed thereof is relatively low. Besides, the extracted process deviation inevitably produced in the chip manufacturing process by the PUFs circuit is unique, which results in that the output key of the PUFs circuit is constant and is not reconfigurable. When the products (for example the chip) are required to change the key, the whole PUFs circuit is required to replace, thereby resulting in a high production cost.